


Praying

by sachspanner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, First Kiss, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachspanner/pseuds/sachspanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "One half of your OTP forgets their towel, the other half stumbles across them naked." This leads to a discussion about that one time Cas thought Dean was praying. Not really set at any specific point in time, and no spoilers beyond S4E1.<br/>Thanks to winter_smoulder for Amer-pick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praying

Turning off the water, Dean ran a hand through his hair to get rid of the excess. Even for a motel, that had been a crappy shower. To make matters worse, he realized he’d left his towel back in the bedroom.

No problem. Sammy was out burning some calories, and by the look of the bathroom, Dean certainly wouldn’t be scandalizing any cleaners if he stepped out in his birthday suit.

Of course, he hadn’t accounted for that damn _angel_.

“Son of a –“ Dean cut himself off, hiding back behind the door. “What are you doing here, Cas?”

“You were in the shower. I thought it polite to wait here until you finished.”

Dean stuck his head out. Cas was just standing there, trenchcoat and all, looking placidly, as if there hadn’t been anything to see. Dean was almost offended.

“Look away, would you?”

The angel obliged, casting his eyes –appropriately- heavenward.

“If you must know Dean, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

“Yeah, well, not mine you haven’t,” Dean griped, tying a towel around his waist.

“Actually…”

Cas trailed off as he met Dean’s eyes with guilt.

“Perfect.” Dean rubbed his temples. “Glad you’ve finally figured out a way to relax.”

Cas looked away again, as if at something Dean couldn’t see.

“It was not… my intention.”

“Damn straight,” Dean scowled, pulling out fresh clothes, before a question occurred to him. “What was your intention, anyway?”

Cas looked at his hands, quiet for a moment.

“I thought you were praying.”

“Praying? In the nude?”

“Well, it sounded like praying. In my defense.”

Cas’ tone was pointed, like Dean ought to know what he was talking about. Dean had no idea what he was talking about.

“Help me out, here, Cas. What made it sound like praying?”

“I’m not sure you want me to-“

“Spare me, alright. Praying. The basics.”

Castiel steeled himself, taking a precautionary step away from Dean.

“Well, you were in a heightened state of emotion.”

“Cas, my life is chasing after fifty shades of ugly- heightened emotion is kind of the default.”

“But you were definitely thinking about me. Your thoughts, they were chaotic and unfocused, but I was definitely in them.”

Dean’s mouth was a little dry.

“Go on.”

“It was a… private moment, and I should not have intruded.”

“But you did,” Dean nodded, stepping closer.

“I did,” Castiel nodded. “Because you asked me.”

“I asked you to do what?” Dean asked.

He knew the answer. Not two weeks ago, he’d been lying in a motel room not unlike this one. That one had a much nicer shower, and with Sam gone for the evening, he’d decided to enjoy a little time alone.

The idea had been toying with him for weeks but he’d never found the time. His imagination in overdrive, there was no way he was going to pay for porn he didn’t even need. It was just thinking about that angel, who simultaneously frustrated him and, well, _frustrated_ him, thinking about Cas naked and needy and doing incredibly un-angelic things with his hands.

Meanwhile, Dean worked himself over, eyes screwed tight to maintain the fiction, that happy tension building as he pleaded with the Cas in his mind’s eye, pleaded with him to…

“… _Come_ ,” Cas finished.

Said in that gravel-laced, level voice of his, the word made Dean feel like getting caught masturbating over an angel of the Lord was going to be one of his lesser sins.

Castiel’s gaze was level and unblinking. He had lived through thousands of years of human activity, and Dean could suddenly feel every one of those years. Castiel had seen more in his life than Dean ever could, and he knew exactly what Dean was doing on that bed.

And if Cas hadn’t in some way liked it, there was no doubt in Dean’s mind he’d have been cast straight down to hell. Again.

So. Cas _liked it_.

“How long did you stay?” Dean asked.

“Long enough to realize it wasn’t a prayer,” Cas admitted.

“Longer?”

Cas met his eye unsteadily.

“For an angel, this would be… the ultimate rebellion.”

“Oh come on,” Dean pleaded gently. “You’re no stranger to rebellion.”

“I was,” Cas reminded him. “Until I met you.”

They were standing close, close, like they had done so many times before, but without the silent tension that had slowly surrounded them. It was like static electricity, like threads pulling them closer, like everything and nothing all at once. And for once, Dean didn’t need to close the gap because Cas was doing it for him, taking advantage of his awe and hesitation to kiss him, fingers threading through his shower-sodden hair.

It wasn’t like Dean hadn’t kissed men before, he had, but this was something new. He couldn’t put his finger on whether it was because he was kissing an angel or whether it was because he was kissing Cas, but every interaction of lips, tongue, teeth was laced with intention. Admiration, passion, a desire to protect, it was all there- Dean felt it all.

All too soon, Cas stepped back, leaving Dean wet-mouthed and ruined.

“What was that?” he asked, breathy.

“A start.”

With that, Cas was gone, disappearing with a flurry of movement that Dean’s human eye could hardly comprehend.

Well, that was something. As Cas had said, a start. A start, Dean realized, noting his surging erection, that he would have to finish for himself.

And if Sammy asked him what he’d been doing all morning, he’d tell him, “ _praying_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and indulging my first fic in this fandom. If you're interested in more of whatever the hell this is, parkerdell.tumblr.com is a good place to see what I'm writing next.


End file.
